With Love
by Amethyst.Amaryllis
Summary: A seemingly plotless story written entirely in E-mails,IM's, and other technological what-nots.  When Len moves to California, Rin must resort to E-mails so the two can keep in touch.  Pairings:  LOL LIKE, EVERYTHING.
1. April Fools

**With Love**

**Written By;; Me.**

**Dedication;; Uhm, no one?**

**Disclaimer;; I don't even own the computer I'm typing on.**

**Warning;; Noncest (yeah, that's an actual warning when it comes to Len/Rin), also Len and Rin have very colorful word choice. There are also, of course, some sexual themes. 'Cause they're fun.  
**

**

* * *

**

_31 March. 11:55 p.m.

* * *

_

**From**: ROADAROLLA

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: Did you ever notice how WRONG your e-mail address is . . .?

Regardless, that's not really what I'm e-mailing you about, 'cause, y'know, that'd be kinda weird.

I mean, you DID just move away to—where was it again? California?—well, wherever, and so . . .

Yeah. You. Me. In touch. Stay.

Psh.

So, meet any cute girls, yet? Knowing you, you have. Shame on you. Forgetting about me already?

Ass.

Much love,

Rin.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: ROADAROLLA

**Subject**: Yes, I did. It's rather funny, no?

That would be a very dumb thing to e-mail me about Rinny, and to tell you the truth, I probably would have never replied and you could have considered our friendship over.

However, seeing as that's NOT the reason you e-mailed me, our friendship may continue on! :D

Yes, California is where I am.

Complete sentences, my dear, they are your friend.

The weather's not the only thing hot here. ;)

Rin-Rin, I would NEVER forget about you. Even so, why should be ashamed to find babes here? It's not like we were dating.

Weirdo.

Love? You don't act like it,

Len.

* * *

**From**: ROADAROLLA

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: Funny? Considering it's a LIE? And seriously what were you thinking . . .?

. . . You better be joking about that, otherwise I'd Road Roller your ass.

Continue on my ass. The way this is going, I'm going to desert you soon.

So, neh. This is me sticking my tongue out at you.

Hmm . . . California. Sounds nice . . .

Me. No. Likey. Sentences.

. . . You are such a GUY. I mean, seriously?

Aww, really? You wouldn't?

You're so sweet.

But, but ! If you find a girlfriend, you wouldn't want to talk to me as much anymore . . .

I'd be sad. :(

I AM NOT WEIRD!

Would you have preferred something along the lines of "hate you"? 'Cause that can be arranged.

Despising your existence,

Rin.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To: **ROADAROLLA

**Subject**: IT IS SO TRUE! I can prove it. And, bite me—I was eight when I made it.

. . . From hundreds of miles away?

Desert me? I feel so loved . . .

Really? Are you now? I'd think your sticking your tongue out at the computer monitor, though . . .

It is nice. It would be better if you were here, though. . . See? I could be nice. ;)

Well I do. Cut it out or I'll slit your throat—I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!

Last I checked, I AM a guy, Rinny.

Really, I wouldn't.

I know; I'm a sweetheart.

Rin, in all seriousness, if I got myself a girlfriend, I would NEVER abandon you for a stupid relationship with her.

Unless she's hot. In which case, well . . .

NO! I WILL RESIST!

Even if she is attractive, you will still be my best friend. Forever. Like we promised when we were five.

I just hope that, if you get a boyfriend, you won't leave me, either.

I mean, you wouldn't, right?

RIGHT?

. . .

You're so mean to me.

Crying now,

Len.

* * *

**From**: ROADAROLLA

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: How? . . . Why would you need an e-mail when you're eight?

I HAVE METHODS.

I'm serious, I do.

"Loved"? You? HA!

. . . Shut up. I'm sticking my tongue out in your _general direction. _So, neh. I win.

To quote you (something I never thought I'd do): "From hundreds of miles away?"

. . .

You're a guy? That's news to me . . .

You . . . really wouldn't? You wouldn't forget me? Honestly and truly?

. . . "Sweetheart" my ass.

Aww, is that so? Really, really? I take it back; you _are _a sweetheart.

. .and I take that back again. Ass.

You'd resist? Are you sure? -sigh- I guess I have to take back the taking back of the take back.

. . . –confused- What did I just say?

Len, we made that promise when we were four, in my backyard next to the oak tree. It was April 8th. We were _not _five. Get your facts right.

Actually, Kaito just asked me out earlier today so this e-mail was my way of saying "goodbye" . . . sorry?

. . .

I am!

Why don't you grow a pair,

Rin.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: ROADAROLLA

**Subject**: With a picture . . . I wanted one "just in case".

That sounds . . . rather frightening, actually. STAY AWAY.

. . .

Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so good.

How do you know my general direction?

You're quoting me now? YES!

. . . Yes, from hundreds of miles away. You're not the only one with methods.

THAT'S IT, I'M TAKING A PICTURE!

I really wouldn't, Rin-Rin, why would I leave _you?_

What! I'm sweet!

Aww, told ya!

. . . Stop taking things back! I bet you're one of those people who buy things only to return them!

Details, details.

Wait, Kaito? You mean . . .

Tall, good-looking, blue hair, _senior, _Kaito?

You better be sorry.

. . .

I already have a pair,

Len.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**Subject**: Run

Fast and far.

* * *

**From**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: Why?

No, really, why?

Is something wrong, Len?

* * *

**From**: ROADAROLLA

**To**: BigBanaBoy

**Subject**: Ew. Don't.

Do I scare you? -grins-

. . .

It shouldn't.

My twin-senses are telling me your general direction, okay?

It's a onetime thing.

. . . Is that supposed to scare me?

DON'T! PUT THE CAMERA DOWN, LEN!

The only reason I can think of you leaving me is you being an ass.

. . .

Let's drop the topic of your "sweet"-ness. I'm getting really confused.

Wait. Who in the world would buy things just so they can return it? _Why _would they do that?

_Important _details!

Yes, that Kaito.

Actually, I'm not that sorry; wanna know why?

Check the calendar.

APRIL FOOLS!

Ah, you're so gullible.

Laughing,

Rin.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**Subject**: Oh, no reason.

APRIL FOOLS.

Haha, got you.

You can stop running now.

Seriously, stop,

Len.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: ROADAROLLA

**Subject**: Psh.

Attachment: BigBanana (.) pic

No, you don't. You're like . . . a harmless kitten. Yeah.

. . .

Sarcasm, my dear. Of _course _I'm hurt that you find me so unlovable.

For the last time, Rin-Rin, just because we have the same last name, we are _not _twins.

And you don't have "twin-senses" you dork.

Now I will have to make you quote me again . . . hmm . . .

Yes, it's supposed to scare you.

NO! I NEED TO PROVE IT! The file is attached. ;D

I am _not _an ass! I _have _an ass – a beautiful one at that—but, pbft.

. . .

I'm confused, too, Rinny.

My mother does, ask her.

"Important" to _you_ maybe!

That Kaito's an idiot.

Wait, why?

. . . It's not even midnight here yet. It's still March, dummy.

I hate you sometimes,

Len.

* * *

**From**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: . . .

Why are you pranking me at midnight?

WAIT.

It's still March where you are, Mr. Two-Hours-Behind.

. . .

Rin told you something about me, didn't she?

I never started running,

Kaito.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**Subject**: . . . .

BECAUSE I CAN!

Uhm? . . . My clocks are still set for central time?

Okay, yeah. It was Rin.

Of _course _you didn't,

Len.

* * *

**From**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: . . . . .

BUT YOU CAN'T LITTLE BOY.

Seriously, shouldn't you be sleeping? Y'know, school?

No, they're not. You started setting your clocks two weeks before you even moved and did that stupid thing whenever people asked you what time it was. Remember? "Oi, Len, what time is it?" "Huh? Oh, it's 8:30 . . . " "8:30! Shit, I'm late for school." ". . . In California! :D"

. . . Yeah. You were a dumbass.

Ha! I knew it! What'd she say?

I really didn't,

Kaito.

* * *

_New chat __f_rom **ROADAROLLA **_to _**BigBananaBoy **_!_

**ROADAROLLA: ** Fuck this, I'm IM-ing you.

**BigBananaBoy: **Oh really? Got too lazy for e-mail, I see.

**ROADAROLLA: ** Shut up.

**BigBananaBoy: **Shutting up.

**ROADAROLLA: ** So.

**BigBananaBoy: **So . . .

**ROADAROLLA: ** Why'd you send me a picture of a really big banana?

**BigBananaBoy: **I TOLD you I'd send you a picture of my banana! ;D

**ROADAROLLA: ** . . . Idiot.

**BigBananaBoy: **But, wait, you actually opened the attachment . . .?

**ROADAROLLA: ** . . . Idiot.

**BigBananaBoy: **Aww, you wanted to see it! Disappointed?

**ROADAROLLA: ** . . . Idiot.

**BigBananaBoy: **I stunned you with my beauty; that's the only thing you can say now, isn't it?

**ROADAROLLA: ** . . . Idiot. It's a computer, how are you supposed to stun me with your "beauty"?

**BigBananaBoy: **. . .

**ROADAROLLA: ** Exactly.

**BigBananaBoy: **But . . . you still looked at the pic!

**ROADAROLLA: ** I was trying to see if I can actually sue you for sexual harassment.

**BigBananaBoy: **Sure you were. ;)

**ROADAROLLA: **I was! Because, honestly, no one would want to see your, uhm, "banana" anyways.

**ROADAROLLA: **Loser.

**BigBananaBoy: **Hey! I'm hurt. Really, you're so cruel sometimes, Rinny.

**ROADAROLLA: **Sucks for you.

**BigBananaBoy: **Psh. I see how it is.

**BigBananaBoy: **I guess I'm not valued as a friend.

**BigBananaBoy: **This relationship is over!

**ROADAROLLA: **. . .

**ROADAROLLA: **What relationship?

**BigBananaBoy: **IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT!

**BigBananaBoy: **Forget this.

**BigBananaBoy **_has signed off._

_

* * *

_

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**Subject**: . . . . . .

I CAN DO ANYTHING!  
AND I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!

Two hours behind, remember? It's still only ten here. Haha.

Shouldn't YOU be sleeping? Y'know, school tomorrow?

Dude, that was hilarious and you know it.

My ass is never dumb!

What she said is none of your concern.

Keep telling yourself that,

Len.

* * *

_New chat from _**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE **_to _**ROADAROLLA **_!_

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Rin.

**ROADAROLLA: **Kaito.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE:** What'd you say to Len about me?

**ROADAROLLA**:Excuse me? How self-centered of you to assume that everything I say to Len will somehow involve you.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Rin.

**ROADAROLLA: **Kaito.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE:** I know you said SOMETHING. I gathered that much from Len indirectly threatening to kill, and/or greatly injure, me.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE:** He just won't tell me what you said.

**ROADAROLLA: **Ohh. I bet it was about the April fool's joke.

**ROADAROLLA: **You know Len, he overreacts WAY too much.

**ROADAROLLA: **I told him you and I were dating and that I can't talk to him anymore because of it.

**ROADAROLLA: **Isn't it cute how overprotective he is?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE:** Rin, that sounds . . . fantastically devious.

**ROADAROLLA: **I know. I'm a genius, aren't I?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE:** Truly, you are.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **But you know what would be better?

**ROADAROLLA: **What?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **If we were actually dating.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Wanna go out sometime?

**ROADAROLLA: **. . . This isn't an April Fool's thing, is it?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **No, it's not. I'm quite serious here, Rin—and I'm hurt that you think I'd joke about this.

**ROADAROLLA: **In that case . . .

**ROADAROLLA: **Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I'd love to go out with you. :)

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE:** Cool. :)

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I have to get back to annoying Len, now. Then I'm off to bed—see you at lunch tomor—err—later today.

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Then we can plan our date.

**ROADAROLLA: **Okay!

**ROADAROLLA: **G'night, Kaito!

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE **_has signed off._

_

* * *

_

**From**: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: I know something you don't know.

NO YOU CAN'T!  
YOU ARE VERY, VERY, LITTLE, LITTLE BOY!

Fine. You win this round.

I'm a senior, remember? I have first hour free so I don't even need to show up at school 'till second hour.

"Hilarious"? By whose definition?

. . . I think that just proved just how much of a dumbass you really are.

It involved me, so _obviously _it concerns me.

Oh, and by the way?

Rin-Rin and I are actually dating now, and want to know the best thing about it?

THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT.

Laughing deviously,

Kaito.

* * *

**From**: BigBananaBoy

**To**: ROADAROLLA

**Subject**: Please.

Please tell me it's a lie.

-Len.

* * *

**A/N;;**

I have no excuse.

I just REALLY wanted to try out this format, so I did. It took like, an hour, maybe?

The number of errors in this is infinite because I was too lazy to read through it again- that, and I hate it so much that I really don't want to. OTL

So, yeah. KaitoxRin. /shot

It WILL be a LenxRin later, but KaitoxRin is important for its as of yet unplanned plot!

So, yeah. Deal with it for just a little while.

Reviews make me update faster. :)

Nah, not really, but they DO make me happy. :D


	2. Confession

**With Love**

**Written By;; Me.**

**Dedication;; hamxham ; she dedicated one of her drabbles in her collection to me~!**

**Disclaimer;; Nope.**

**Warning;; Noncest, colorful word choice, and some sexual themes.**

**

* * *

**

**5. April 7:32 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

_New chat with _**ROADAROLLA **_!_

**ROADAROLLA: **Len.

**ROADAROLLA: **Len.

**ROADAROLLA: **Len, I know you're there.

**ROADAROLLA: **Are you mad at me?

**ROADAROLLA: **I don't get why you're so upset.

**ROADAROLLA: **Len.

**ROADAROLLA: **. . .

**ROADAROLLA: **You're such an ass.

**ROADAROLLA **_has signed off._

**BigBananaBoy **_has signed off._

.

.

.

**6. April 8:42 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Where are you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

School.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Liar.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

What makes you say that?

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Gumi told me you weren't there.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Gumi

Traitor.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Rin

Huh?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

What I am doing is none of your concern.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

I think it is.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

You think wrong.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Rin, I'm your boyfriend. I'd like to think that what you do concerns me greatly.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

I hate it when you're right.

I'm at home. I wasn't help feeling well. Mom called me in sick so it's not like I'm just ditching school, so don't worry about that.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

'Kay. So why'd you lie to me and tell you were in school, though?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

I didn't want you to worry about me.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

And that makes me worry more.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

Ah. Shouldn't you be headed to school? Stop bothering me and get going already!

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

I don't need to go to school today.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

. . . Why?

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

I just convinced my mom to call school and tell them that "I'm sick and would not be attending today."

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

And I repeat, why?

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

I'm on my way over.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

What? Why? NOOOOO! Stay away!

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Rin. I know you're home. Open the door.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

Noooooo. Go away!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

God damn it, stop ringing the doorbell!

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Only if you open the door.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

No! Go away!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

Fine! I'm coming! Just stop ringing the doorbell!

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Ha. I win.

.

.

.

**7. April 10:52 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

Len, hey. Are you still upset with me?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Leeeeennnn!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm not going to stop texting you until you answer.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I can do this ALL NIGHT.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Don't you think you're being childish?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I give up. When you're done being an unfeeling ass, let me know.

.

.

.

**7. April 11:42 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Len

To: Rin

Stop crying.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm not. And sure, NOW you text me.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Don't lie, Rin. I know you and I know you're crying.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Uh-huh. So you just MAGICALLY knew I was crying from two time zones away?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Yes. So stop crying.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Fine. But only if you stop ignoring me.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm texting you now, aren't I?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Don't be smart with me.

So, are you going to tell why you were so upset now?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Great. Just great. Way to be a man, Len.

.

.

.

**8. April 7:52 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Kaito

To: Rin

You look like you're going to kill someone, Rin. Breathe; calm down.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

Calm down? CALM DOWN!

. . .

Fine.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Thank you. So why are you so upset looking? Gumi's going crazy trying to make you happy again.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

Blame Len.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Len

I blame you.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Kaito

For what? Let me guess—Rin?

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Len

Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm sorry.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

. . . What?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm sorry.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Are you . . . Are you really?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Yeah, and also, Rin?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Hm?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Happy anniversary.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Oh yeah. Today's the anniversary of the day we met, huh? Happy Anniversary, Len-Len!

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Okay, now you're smiling and though I'm glad, I gotta say you look really creepy.

Do you have any facial expressions where it DOESN'T look like you're about to go on a murderous rampage?

.

.

.

**8 April 12:42 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Kaito

To: Rin

Where are you? You're not skipping lunch, are you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Kaito

I just got a bit busy. Uhm, so yeah. Go sit with your friends today.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Len

You know Rin really well. So, tell me, what's wrong now?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Kaito

Huh? What do you mean? Shouldn't she be with you?

Oh. Wait. Shit. Hold on—

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Len

Holding on.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin, did you . . .?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Uhm. Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

So you're in the . . .?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Uhm. Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Kaito

She got her period. She didn't know she was going to, though, soo . . .

She's hiding in the North girl's bathroom. Go to her, Mr. Prince Charming.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Len

Thanks; I will.

.

.

.

**8 April 8:32 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

**From**: ROADAROLLA

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: Kaito

Omg, you wouldn't believe what happened!

So, I was hiding in the bathroom, y'know? And then, like, Kaito came. Like, IN the girl's bathroom and all. He gave me his sweater to tie around my waist to, y'know, hide it? And he gave me a tampon and apparently he got it from Gumi (that must've been so embarrassing to ask for) and, like, well, it was like the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I wonder how he knew what happened . . .?

He knows me almost as well as you do. :)

Happy,

Rin.

.

.

.

**From: **BigBananaBoy

**To: **ROADAROLLA

**Subject: **Your boyfriend?

That's . . . that's great, Rin.

But I thought you don't wear tampons? Something about them being "scary"?

He doesn't know you as well as you think he does.

Love,

Len.

.

.

.

**From: **ROADAROLLA

**To: **BigBananaBoy

**Subject: **My boyfriend. :)

You don't seem very enthusiastic about it. Can't you be happy with me?

And, about the tampon thing, well . . . it's the thought that counts.

Anyway, speaking of Kaito, why are you upset about me going out with him?

Confused,

Rin.

.

.

.

**From: **ROADAROLLA

**To: **BigBananaBoy

**Subject: **He's an ass.

Oh really? Didn't notice.

I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be happy about this with you.

And, oh? Is that so? "The thought that counts"? So it's like, "Sorry I cheated on you, honey, but I THOUGHT about not doing it!" "Oh okay, darling! It's the thought that counts!"

. . . Life doesn't work like that, Rin.

Anyway, I don't want you going out with him because . . . Well, I feel like he's . . . taking you away from me.

-Len.

.

.

.

**From: **ROADAROLLA

**To: **BigBananaBoy

**Subject: **No he's not!

Your sarcasm is unnecessary, Len.

What? Why? All I want is for you to be happy, Len-Len.

. . . I repeat: Unnecessary.

Wait, are you . . . jealous? Don't be silly, Lenny! You're my best friend! Kaito could never replace you!

And I was worried it was seriouser,

Rin.

.

.

.

**From: **BigBananaBoy

**To: **ROADAROLLA

**Subject: **He is.

I just . . . can't.

Yes, Rin. I am jealous. Because, honestly, I don't want to be your best friend, I want to be MORE, and Kaito is taking that from me, and . . . Augh. Forget it.

"Seriouser" is not a word,

Len.

.

.

.

**From: **ROADAROLLA

**To: **BigBananaBoy

**Subject: **Is not.

Aha! I figured it out! You're jealous!

And—oh. Wait.

You can't possibly mean . . . Len, you don't . . . ?

Shocked,

Rin.

.

.

.

**From: **BigBananaBoy

**To: **ROADAROLLA

**Subject: **No Subject

Rin.

I'm in love with you.

.

.

.

**From: **ROADAROLLA

**To: **BigBananaBoy

**Subject: **RE: "No Subject"

Oh God.

* * *

**A/N;; **Yes, Rin, "Oh God."

I understand completely because- "Oh God, this thing is 24 pages!"

Most of it is the little dot-thingy, but still . . .

I decided to change the format. I was too lazy to go back to the first chapter to fix it, though, so . . . yeah. Lol. Do you guys like this format or the other one better?

This was actually done two days after the first chapter came out. It was written on paper and ready to be typed, then . . . I lost the flippin' notebook I wrote it in.

I had to re-write this whole thing and also had to re-write the beginning of chapter three. OTL

Chapter Three is all written already. If I'm not feeling too terribly lazy, you should see it up sometime soon . . . or later this week . . .

. . . Maybe next month?

Reviews will keep me from attending the weekly Procrastinators Group Meetings (which, oddly enough, keeps being pushed back . . .),

Amary.


	3. Like A Scene From Twilight

**With Love**

**Written By;; Me.**

**Dedication;; Uhm. You?**

**Disclaimer;; Well, I'm not asian . . . No wait. I am. Well, I'm not Japanese . . . No wait. I am. . . . /shot.**

**Warning;; Noncest, colorful word choice, and some sexual themes. Mentions Twilight (ohmahgod, NO!).**

**

* * *

**

**9. April 8:42**

**

* * *

**

From: Unknown Number

To: Len

You look constipated.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Unknown Number

What? Who is this?

And I am NOT constipated!

.

.

.

From: Unknown Number

To: Len

It's Miku! The girl who's sitting next to you, tapping away on her phone? Yep, that's me!

I never said you were, just that you LOOKED like it.

.

.

.

**Add to contacts?**

**Yes ** No

**Name**: Miku

**Mobile** **1**: (123)-456-7890

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

How do you have my number?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

When you weren't paying attention, I stole your phone and looked through it.

By the way, this "Rin" girl that you have lots of stalked pictures of? She's cute. Like, really cute. Like, If-I-Was-A-Dirty-Old-Man-I'd-Rape-Her cute. She looks a bit like you, though. Is she your sister?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

That's just . . . That's just creepy.

YOU LOOKED AT MY PICTURES!

Rin is my best friend. She is not my sister.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

No . . . No it is not.

YES. I DID.

Your best friend? Oh. So you had to leave her behind when you came here, huh? That's sad. And, let me guess, you're desperately in love with her, but she has a boyfriend, hence your constipated look. Right? Or am I wrong?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Yes . . . Yes it is.

YOU'RE TERRIBLE.

Yeah, I had to leave her and . . .

What. The. Hell.

How'd you know!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Nuh-Uh.

I KNOW.

Oh yeah, I'm the best.

I AM THE ALL-KNOWING MIKU HATSUNE. FEAR ME AND MY KNOWLEDGEABLE BRAIN. RAWR.

Actually, I just read WAY too many fanfictions and romance novels.

That was just a random scenario my fangirl mind came up with and it was just luck that it applied to you.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Uh-huh.

WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS?

. . .

You're kidding. You GUESSED?

And what the f is "fanfiction"?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Gimme your phone real quick.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Wow. You are so demanding.

Why do you want my phone?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Just. Hand. It. Over.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

What? No.

Stop glaring at me like that, you look ugly—and why are you pulling out a leek—

OW. Damn it, that hurt!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Gimme the phone or I'll hit you again.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Ow! Did you HAVE to hit me again to prove it?

Fine, here you go.

.

.

.

**Add to contacts?**

**Yes** No

**Name**: Rin

**Mobile** **1**: (098)-765-4321

.

.

.

From: Unknown Number

To: Rin

Hiiiii! Did you know that Lenny has a picture of you as his wallpaper? It's cute!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Unknown Number

Uhm, who is this?

Did Len give you my number?

.

.

.

From: Unknown Number

To: Rin

I'm Miku. I sit next to Len-Len in, well, actually, all our classes. Huh. Weird.

I stole your number from Lenny's phone. :)

.

.

.

**Add to contacts?**

**Yes** No

**Name**: Miku

**Mobile** **1**: (123)-456-7890

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Hi Miku. All your classes? That IS weird.

How's my Len-Len doing?

. . . What were you doing with Len's phone?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

I know, right?

Why don't you ask him yourself?

I stole it from him. (Or rather, I beat him with a leek until he gave it to me [sneakily, mind you, so that Ms. Megurine won't catch us texting in class]).

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Yep.

Uhm . . . Well, it's a bit awkward between us right now.

Wow, just . . . wow.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Awkward? Why? Ohmahgod, lemme guess—he confessed!

And, like, it's all awkward-like 'cause you don't know if you should stay with your bf or go with your bff!

It's just like Twilight! (Only better, and you know, REAL. Without sparkling vampires, too . . . or temperamental werewolves, and . . . oh forget it. Let's just PRETEND it's like Twilight).

JacobxBella forevah!

In this case—RinxLen! :D

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

You attract some weird people.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Wha-? Oh no. Don't tell me- Miku? She took your number from my phone, didn't she?

God, that woman is insane.

Did you know that she's a senior? She technically has enough credits to graduate, too, but guess what she does instead?

SHE TAKES ALL FRESHMAN CLASSES JUST FOR "FUN".

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yeah. Miku.

Ohmahgod—seriously?

And, uhm, Len? About last night . . .

Uhm, I'm sorry, but I have Kaito right now, and . . . Uhm. Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

You did NOT just compare my life to Twilight.

Besides, RenesmeexJacob is my OTP.

So, I give Len permission to fall in love with the daughter I will someday have with Kaito.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Let's not talk about last night.

I understand that you don't feel that way about me.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

I did.

Really? RenesmeexJacob? So you are okay with Jacob being all pedo-like?

And then, you don't mind Len being pedo with YOUR daughter?

What's wrong with you?

Wait.

Kaito? Kaito who?

And—where do you live again?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Well, EdwardxBella IS cannon, so . . . and I can't accept that Jacob will be without love forever. Renesmee is perfect for him!

It's Len. He's the only one I'll trust with my child.

NOTHING is wrong with me.

Kaito Shion, why?

Nebraska. And once again, why?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Oh.

Oh crap.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Miku?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Miku? Is something wrong?

I mean, is there a reason you turned really pale and ran out of the classroom crying?

Ms. Megurine is freaking out, now.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Kaito

You didn't tell me you got a girlfriend.

Rin seems like a sweet girl.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Miku

Miku? It's been TWO YEARS since you last texted me.

And, yeah, I got a girlfriend.

How do you know Rin?

Oh, yeah. I guess the place Len moved is close to you,

Small world, eh?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Kaito

Sorry.

But you realize you're going to have to break up with her someday, right?

Don't break her heart, Kaito.

.

.

.

From: Kaito

To: Miku

Hmph.

Oh really? Why is that?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Kaito

Because you're already engaged.

To me.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Can you do me a favor?

Please?

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

Anything for you, my love.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Miku just ran out of my class.

You have her next, right?

If she doesn't show up to class, count her present anyway, please,

The poor dear was crying. I'm concerned.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

You must truly be upset as you failed to reprimand me for referring to you as "love".

However, my dear, I don't think it possible. I could be removed from my position.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Oh, such a tragedy.

Whatever would you do if you can't be an ART TEACHER that makes little to no money?

I am SO sorry for even suggesting that you do such a thing for little ol' me.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

. . .

Fine. I'll do it.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Thanks!

I should stop texting now; my students are looking at me weirdly.

.

.

.

**9. April 8:50 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

**From**: ROADAROLLA

**To**: BigBananaBoy

**Subject**: Miku . . .

Whatever happened to Miku? She just suddenly stopped texting me in the middle of a conversation about you, me, Kaito, Twilight, and pedo-ness.

Oh, and my future child.

Yeah.

So, d'you know what happened?

Curious,

Rin.

.

.

.

**From:** BigBananaBoy

**To**:: ROADAROLLA

**Subject**: . . . has teal hair.

I dunno.

She just got really pale all of a sudden and ran out of class. I think she was crying. The teacher, Ms. Megurine, looked really worried and then SHE started texting someone. She was mumbling something like "idiot Gakupo" and that's the name of my art teacher—Gakupo Kamui. I don't think he counted Miku absent, either, when she came in in the middle of class. She wouldn't tell me what happened, though.

I don't think I even WANT to know what you two were talking about.

Well, now you're not,

Len.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Miku-pants, what happened? D:

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

It's . . . it's nothing you need to worry about.

Yet.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Huh?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Nothing.

.

.

.

_New chat with _**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE **_!_

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Rin.

**ROADAROLLA: **Kaito?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Rin, I'm sorry.

**ROADAROLLA: **Huh?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I'm not sure it's working between us.

**ROADAROLLA: **. . .

**ROADAROLLA: **Are you breaking up with me?

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Yeah.

**ROADAROLLA: **Asshole!

**ROADAROLLA **_has signed off._

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Sorry.

_Message not delivers. User _**ROADAROLLA **_is not signed in._

**TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE **_has signed off._

_._

_._

_._

**From: **ROADAROLLA

**To: **BigBananaBoy

**Subject: **No Subject

Len.

Len.

Len.

Len.

Len.

I wish you didn't move to California.

I need you.

.

.

.

**From: **BigBananaBoy

**To: **ROADAROLLA

**Subject: **RE: "No Subject"

Rin? What's wrong?

.

.

.

**10. April 7:50 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Gumi

To: Len

Len.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Gumi

Goddamnit, Gumi.

I'm in a different time zone, now, remember? It's still only 5:50 where I am.

And I was up late last night worried about Rin so I SO don't need this.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Len

That's what this is about, though.

Rin and Kaito broke up.

Rin's a mess.

She needs you, Len. Comfort her, even if by text.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Gumi

Fuck.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Len

Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin. Uhm.

Cheer up.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Not working.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

You were wrong.

This SO did not happen in Twilight.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Yes it did. New Moon, love.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

So, like, Eclipse. Kaito and I . . .?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Don't count on it, dear.

I'm so sorry.

.

.

.

**11. April 2:50 p.m**

**

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

Are you home right now?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

?

Yeah, I am. Why?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Open the door.

I'm waiting.

Seriously.

How many times do I have to ring the damn doorbell?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

RIN!

* * *

**A/N;; **My God, I'm insane. A double update?

I typed like a madwoman trying to get this up as quickly as possible.

Lol.

Yay for Miku finally making an appearance! And Luka and Gakupo! Yayy!

Sorry for raping you with Twilight. I know you all hate me now.

And the (non-existent) plot thickens! It seems Miku and Kaito have a history with each other, and Rin showed up on Len's door step in California?

What will happen?

Ooh, I know! /shot.

I'm a whore for reviews (hint, hint).


	4. I'M TOO LAZY TO COME UP WITH A TITLE

**With Love**

**Written By;; Me.**

**Dedication;; . . .**

**Disclaimer;; Now you know what to get me for Christmas.**

**Warning;; Noncest, colorful word choice, and some sexual themes.**

**Notes;; "Mother"= Len's Mom.**

"**Mommy"= Rin's Mom.**

**

* * *

**

**11 April 3:15 p.m**

**

* * *

**

From: Len

To: Mother

Hey, can a friend spend the night?

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Len

Which friend?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask . . .

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Len

Why? Who is it?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

Don't freak out.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

Okay.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

Promise?

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Len

Len, just tell me.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

Uhm.

Rin.

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Len

Don't be silly, Len. She's in Nebraska.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

Uhm. No, she's not. She's kinda . . . already here.

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Len

. . . You and I are going to have a long talk when I get home.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mother

. . . Yes ma'am.

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Mommy

Your daughter is at my house.

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Mother

Wah! So that's where she went! My Rinny . . . ran . . . away . . . from . . . me.

Oh no!

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Mommy

Yes, so it seems. What did you do?

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Mother

I don't know! Didn't I . . . Didn't I treat her well enough?

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Mommy

No, obviously not if she ran away.

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Mother

. . .

You're not very consoling.

* * *

**13 April 7:52 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Len

To: Rin

Are you okay? How are you? Do you need anything?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm not a child, Len. I'm alright by myself.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Regardless, I worry.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Well, don't. Worry only about school right now.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I can worry about both at the same time.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

No you can't. We both know you don't divide things well.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I can!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Nuh-uh.

Remember fourth grade? The math test?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

You promised to never mention that again! It was fourth grade, 'kay? Everyone made mistakes then!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Not mistakes like "8 divided by 2 equals 75".

How did you even get that? That's not even possible in any way, shape or form.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Shut up.

. . . I thought it said "multiply".

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Rin

You should be banned from math. Forever. Even if it's multiplication, it's sixteen.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . . Shut up.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm not technically talking.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . . I hate you sometimes.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

A lot of people do . . . like HIM.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Shit. I forgot about that already (your fault for acting so goddamn normal).

Uhm. There, there. I'm sure Kaito doesn't hate you.

Uhm.

Lemme guess—you're crying now, right?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Me? Cry?

DON'T BE STUPID.

I am NOT crying.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Liar.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

HE accused me of being a liar once . . .

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Kaito's a liar and an ass; you are not a liar!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

But you just told me I am!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Well, I'm a liar, too!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

If you're lying, then how do I know if you're telling the truth about being a liar? And if you are telling the truth, then you're not a liar.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Don't apply logic to our conversations!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Oh. I forgot. I need to be dumb when talking to you.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . . I feel o abused. Stop being mean to me!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Man up.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Man down. You're supposed to be a girl, remember?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

It's okay. I know you're just jealous; I'm more of a man than you'd ever be.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

At least, if you're insulting my manhood, you're feeling better.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Manhood? You mean lack thereof?

And I don't feel better—I never felt bad in the first place.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh? So you're saying you're all over your break up with Kaito?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

. . . No.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh. Crap. Sorry.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Hi, Rin-Rin. Lenny told me to try to cheer you up because, according to him, he's just making it worse.

Which is hard to believe. I thought you two were so close you could be twins—what's with this? Shouldn't he know how to cheer you up properly?

Men. They're useless.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

I don't need cheering up!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Aww, don't be so bitter; you're about fifty years too young for that!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

So, once I turn sixty-four, it's allowed?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Exactly! I'm glad we have an understanding!

So, Rin. Len tells me you're here in California. We need to go shopping together sometime! :D

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Gah, I wish I could. I need to save money for a plane ticket back home. My mommy refuses to pay for it and there's NO WAY I'm taking a bus. I took a plane here, y'know, using money I saved up (A.K.A. My college funds). My mommy says I have to get a job here and she's having my teachers e-mail me my homework until I go back.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Oh. Wow. That sucks.

You need a job? Okay. We should go window shopping, and we can job hunt at the same time!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Window shopping sounds good.

Job hunting at the same time is genius.

When do you wanna do it? :D

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Today! After school! Please? :)

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Okay! Haha, I can't wait. :)

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Me, too! Oh, d'you wanna invite Len to come along? You know how he gets so worried when you're out of his sight . . . LOL! Moving here without you must have been TORTURE!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Okay, sure, invite Len along. He might be bored being the only guy, though.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Don't worry 'bout it! I'll invite my brother to come, too!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len, Mikuo

We're going shopping after school today. This is an order- you cannot refuse.

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

No.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

What part of "you cannot refuse" do you not get?

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

The fact that I can, and do, refuse.

.

.

.

**New Multimedia Message!**

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Image: Rin-Rin

Text: She's coming along.

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

Seriously?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

I am SO there.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Haha. She's cute, eh?

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

Hell yeah! Is she single?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Yes, but you're not allowed to have her. I'm going to try to get her together with Len-Len.

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

"Len-Len"? Oh, that new kid you told me about? Damn. Fine.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Will Rin be there?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Of course, silly!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Then I'm going.

* * *

**13 April 3:42 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rinnnn! You're late! Where are you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Sorry. I got lost. I'm almost there.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

. . .

I see you! :D

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Huh?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Turn around.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

. . .

I see you! :D

* * *

**13 April 10:53 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

Today was fun!

Miku's nice. Why didn't you tell me she was so pretty, though? You could've warned me!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Why are you texting me? I'm in the room right next to yours!

Miku? Pretty? Ha. As if. There's only one girl I think is pretty.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm too lazy to get up.

Aww, really? That's so cute! Who is it?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

You.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Oh, Yeah. About that, Len . . .

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I don't want to talk about it.

Especially not by text.

So, did you get any homework?

.

.

.

From: Kiyoteru_Hiyama

To: ROADAROLLA

Subject: Homework Assignment

Attached:

Your homework assignment is attached. Please complete the worksheet and e-mail it to me. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me for assistance.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Nope. No homework.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Lucky.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I know.

* * *

**14 April 1:45 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

Did you hear thunder?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I don't know!

Rin, what time do you think it IS?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

There's thunder.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

So?

* * *

**14 April 2:30 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Len

To: Rin

Is that you screaming?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

. . .

No.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Crap. I forgot—you're afraid of thunder, aren't you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

. . .

No.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh, okay, then. I don't need to worry about you, then, good night . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Okay! I lied! I'm afraid!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I knew it. Come here.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yes sir.

* * *

**14 April 8:43 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

From: Miku

To: Len

Okay, so. You look really happy and really tired at the same time.

What happened?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Rin kept me up all night; we slept together.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

WHAT! Damn it, Len, you move FAST!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

What . . . ?

Oh. OH NO. That's not what I meant! There was thunder and Rin was scared so I let her sleep on my bed. We didn't do . . . STUFF.

.

.

.

From: Unknown Number

To: Len

Kagamine Len, I haven't the faintest clue what's got you so flustered in my class, as it couldn't possibly be anything I'm saying, but I can guess. I would appreciate if you don't text in my class. Also, please come speak with me after class.

-Ms. Megurine.

.

.

.

**Add to contacts?**

**Yes **No

**Name**: Ms. Megurine

**Mobile** **1**: (402)-889-3640

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Ms. Megurine

How do you have my number, Ms. Megurine?

.

.

.

From: Ms. Megurine

To: Len

I assure you, I have methods.

And did I not just ask you to stop texting in my class? Now you're texting ME? How stupid ARE you?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

HAHAHAHA.

I saw the text Ms. Megurine sent you (I love how no one in the class really noticed that she's texting . . . )

Lol. You loser.

The teacher called you stupid!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin, Mikuo, Mr. Kamui

Spread the word: Ms. Megurine called Len stupid!

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Len

Ha! You're stupid!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I pity you.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

You called a student stupid?

.

.

.

From: MASTER

To: Luka

I'd like to have a word with you in my office after school hours, please.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

HOW FAST DO RUMORS SPREAD IN THIS GODDAMNED SCHOOL?

* * *

**A/N;; **I'm not dead yet.


	5. PSH, A CHAPTER NAME?  NOOOO

**With Love**

**Written By;; Me.**

**Dedication;; Huh? What're you talking about?**

**Disclaimer;; Stop taking away my hopes and dreams! D:**

**Warning;; Noncest, Rin and Len have an especially colorful vocabulary in this one, and, uhm . . . DRAMA.**

* * *

**14 April 3:16 p.m.**

* * *

From: Rin

To: Len

So, Len . . . do you want me to come pick you up from school? :D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Uhm . . . what?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Do you want me to pick you up from school? Mother says she won't be home for dinner tonight, so you and I can hang out at the mall and get dinner there, from the food court.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh. Okay then. Sounds good.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Can we . . . Can we invite Miku to come along?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Yeah, sure.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Thanks.

And can we invite Mikuo, too?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Mikuo? Sure, I guess.

Why?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Because he's cuuuutttee.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I change my mind—he can't come.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

. . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

We're going shopping after school at the mall. Meet Len and I at the mall after school, 'kay? (Invite Mikuo along, too, but don't tell Len).

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Invite . . . Mikuo . . . don't . . . tell . . . Len.

Computing . . . Computing . . . Computing.

Computation complete.

Rin, do you by chance have a crush on my brother?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Psh. Of course not.

I mean, psh, Miku. Psh.

. . .

I just think he's cute.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Hm . . . Yeah, he is cute, isn't he?

I mean, if he wasn't my twin . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

MIKU.

LOL, really?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Really.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Oh. My. God. o / / o

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rin? What's wrong?

Oh. Wait.

Haha, you pervert. You're imagining it, aren't you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Psh.

Nooooooo.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Mhm. Sure.

Just make sure to censor your daydreams, sweetheart.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

MIKU!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

;)

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Okay, so.

You stopped texting me and Miku looks absolutely devious.

Should I be concerned?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Nooooooooo.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

Okay, now I'm concerned.

* * *

**14 April 3:30 p.m.**

* * *

From: Rin

To: Len

Leeennn.

I'm here to pick you up.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Alright, okay.

But, uhm. Isn't Miku coming? I don't see her anywhere . . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yeah, they're meeting us at the mall.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

"They"?

Rin . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Hee-hee, uhm. Yeah.

I, uhm . . . kind of . . . invited Mikuo even though you said no. :D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin . . . I said no for a reason.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yeah, a bad one.

Anyway, it's too late now.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

No, not " ".

He can't come.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len, stop being so goddamned protective of me. I'm an independent woman.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh? "Independent" you say?

If you were so fucking independent, then why'd you come here to California?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

To visit.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Bullshit.

You came here because you couldn't handle being alone. You're an attention craver, Rin, and when Kaito hurt you, you just needed that much more attention—attention you couldn't get for Nebraska. You came here because I'm here, because you know that I'd give you the attention you want because you're just so goddamned self-centered that you don't stop to consider me or my feelings.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len, that hurt.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh, yeah, YOU'RE hurt. How do you think I am? You're USING me, Rin, and that really hurts. You know I love you so you're using that for your benefit.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len, I'm not using you. I just . . . I need your support. You've been like a brother to me for so long.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

Forget it.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len.

If you have something to say, say it.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh, so now you're ordering me around?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Why are you being such a bitch?

And where are you? Get over to me already so we can meet Miku and Mikuo at the mall.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm not going.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Don't be such a child, Len.

You're going.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh, is that so, MOTHER?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Len . . .

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm going home.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

No you're not.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Yes. I am.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Fine. But I'm going shipping with Miku and Mikuo and I'm going to have lots of FUN—without you.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Good for you.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

It is.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

You're at the mall already, right?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Yep! I'm so excited! This is going to be so fun!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Yeah, sure. Fun.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rin . . . ?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Hm?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

You don't seem very enthusiastic . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

. . .

* * *

**14 April 4:43 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

I am going to kill you.

* * *

**14 April 4:56 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

I am going to kill you dead.

* * *

**14 April 5:03 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

No one will be able to identify your corpse when I'm through with you.

* * *

**14 April 5:09 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

Not even your MOTHER.

* * *

**14 April 5:13 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

So then you'd be buried with a nameless tombstone.

* * *

**14 April 5:23 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

And then no one will ever know what happened to you.

* * *

**14 April 5:32 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

And your mother will be on the evening news everyday . . .

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

"Whoever took my son . . ."

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

". . . Thank you."

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

"Keep him."

* * *

**14 April 5:36 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

And then Rin and Mikuo will hook up and have fifty kids together and sixty-two grandchildren . . .

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

As much as I am enjoying your story, please stop.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

"Story"? No, Len, this is the FUTURE.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Funny—should I be scared?

Because I'm not.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

You will be. After what you did, what I'm going to do to you is the least of what you deserve.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

And pray tell, what did I do to upset you this time?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

You made Rin-Rin cry.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

She's . . . crying?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Yes. Because of you.

And Mikuo's trying to cheer her up.

At this rate, she'll fall for him instead of you.

SO DO SOMETHING.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

You're at the mall, right?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Yeah, at the food court.

What are you planning?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

You'll see.

* * *

**14 April 6:02 p.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Len

That was laaaaammmmeee.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

I don't need your opinion.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

I mean, you came for her, pulled her up from the chair, and held her close, and murmured into her ear, "I'm sorry, please . . ."

And I was like 'DAMN. GOOD START!'

"Come home, and . . ."

Me: 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!'

Rin: Blushing.

And then, you: "Make me dinner; I can't cook."

I wanted to slap you, but Rin beat me to it.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

. . . Shut up.

And, Miku, you DID slap me. Right after Rin did.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

And you totally deserved it.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

At least Rin forgave me.

And made me dinner.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

That's because Rin's a sweetie.

I know I wouldn't have forgiven you. I mean, if it was me.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Hmph.

So, do you know the weather forecast for tonight?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

The weather?

There's going to be a thunderstorm, I think.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

A thunderstorm?

Yess!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

. . . I'm rooting for you.

Just don't get slapped again.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Yeah, yeah.

* * *

**15 April 12:52 p.m.**

* * *

From: Rin

To: Miku

Len and I are fighting again.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Asdfghjkl;

How did THAT happen?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

He kissed me and I freaked out and punched him.

He was not happy.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

You PUNCHED him?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

He KISSED me!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

You PUNCHED him!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

. . . And broke his nose.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

You BROKE his NOSE?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Yes. I did. On accident.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

How do you ACCIDENTLY break someone's nose?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

I just . . . I just wasn't expecting him to . . . you know.

So it was like, my first instinct to punch him, and . . .

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Your first instinct was to PUNCH him?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

. . . Yeah.

* * *

**15 April 3:32 p.m.**

* * *

From: L33KS_R_LOV3

To: BigBananaBoy; ROADAROLLA

Subject: LOVE ADIVCE

Because we all know that you two need it.

Okay, I am sick and tired of the drama between you two so I have taken it upon myself to help you two (you're welcome). You two will be forever inseparable if you follow my advice!

Len:

#1, Man up. Take the initiative sometimes.

#2, Think before you speak. You say some really dumb things sometimes.

#3, You're a sweetheart, really, you are, but you need to do more "aww" inducing things. Like, buy her chocolates (or flowers) and call her cute, and like, hold her hand in public or something.

#4, Learn math. Girls like guys who are smart, and while you are, you totally suck at math. D'you want a tutor? I know a person who'd be happy to teach you . . . or better yet . . . heh-heh. I have an idea.

#5, Change your e-mail address. I'm serious. I mean, "BigBananaBoy"? HAHAHAHAHA.

#6, Sing her a song. I can think of one . . . have you ever heard of "SPICE!"?

#7, There is none. It's Rin's turn.

Rin:

#1, Man down. Jeesh, tomboy.

#2, Think before you act. I mean, seriously, you PUNCHED him?

#3, You look cute, but don't act it (sorry, but it's true). Try to act a bit girly, innocent, and cute, 'kay?

#4, Teach Len math. I mean, tutor/student relationships should NOT be reserved for fanfictions only.

. . . please?

#5, Get a job (though you're already working on this one . . .) Guys like girls who can support themselves and this is just one way to prove you can.

#6, Sing him a song. Have you ever heard a song called "I like you, I love you"? It's PERFECT for you. :D

#7, I'm done writing this. Now, go do everything on the list! Hurry! What're you waiting for?

. . .

And if you don't like having all these steps, here's a shortened, one-step plan:

Kiss and make up.

Seriously. You two need to stop fighting.

Sometimes I wonder if you can even LIVE without all the drama in your lives.

.

.

.

From: BigBananaBoy

To: L33KS_R_LOV3

Subject: No Subject

Die.

.

.

.

From: ROADAROLLA

To: L33KS_R_LOV3

Subject: HAHAHA, this, from the boyfriend-less?

"M-Miku! Don't be silly! A lot of this sounds absolutely scandalous!"

Sweet/innocent/cute like that?

HA! As if!

I'll kill you for this later.

.

.

.

From: Gumi-Gumi

To: L33KS_R_LOVE3

Subject: You . . .

I broke into Rin-Rin's e-mail and I saw the one you sent to her and Len and . . .

Can I say something?

You're my hero.

I love you.

-Gumi.

* * *

**A/N;;**

Yeah, uhm.

I don't really have any words for this.

Some Rin/Mikuo snuck in because I'm working on a Rin/Mikuo oneshot right now.

/shot.


	6. LOL, what?

**With Love**

**Written By;; **Me**.**

**Dedication;; **Flashlight QUEEN; she's the only reason I updated so quickly. :D

**Disclaimer;; **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

**Warning;; **Noncest, Randomness, Drama.

* * *

**17 April 12:52 p.m.**

From: Len

To: Rin

So, how'd the job interview go?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

It didn't go well.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh don't be so pessimistic, I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Him: "So, Rin, where do you see yourself being in ten years?"

Me: "With the rate you're asking these questions? Still here."

It. Did. Not. Go. Well.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

You're kidding, surely.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Nope.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

Maybe you should do without the sarcasm next time you have an interview?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Gee, you think?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Hey, I was just trying to help!

Also, don't forget: you have a job interview with McDonalds today at 3 and one with Burger King at 6.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yeah, yeah. I know.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

You're cranky today, aren't you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Oh, really? What gave you that idea?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Hi, Rin-Rin! How are your job interviews going? :D

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

ASDFGHJKL;'

SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKU.

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len; Rin

FWD:

ASDFGHJKL;'

SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKU.

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

. . .

What'd I do?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

Don't worry about it; Rin's just nervous so she's in a bad mood.

Isn't that right, Rin?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

GRRRRRR.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin; Miku

See?

* * *

**17 April 4:25 p.m.

* * *

**

From: Len

To: Rin

How'd your job interview go?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

It didn't go well.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Again? What'd you do this time?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Him: "So, Rin, when you graduate from high school, what do you hope to do?"

Me: "jauthag uh . . ."

Him: ". . . What language was THAT?"

Me: (Embarrassed) "I wish I knew."

It. Did. Not. Go. Well.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Wow. You were REALLY nervous, weren't you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

You think?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Mhm.

Try not to make up languages next time.

Your interview with Burger King at 6 is your last chance—don't blow it.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I know that!

* * *

**17 April 7:42 p.m.

* * *

**

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm almost afraid to ask how it went . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

It went well!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Really?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Not at all!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Him: "So, Rin, if you could do anything right now, what would you be doing?" (What is with these questions they ask, anyway?)

Me: "Would running over your face with my Road Roller be an acceptable answer?"

Him: "No."

It. Did. Not. Go. Well.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

You really suck at interviews, don't you?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

What was your first clue?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Well, you telling me just what you said at these interviews was actually my first clue . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I was being SARCASTIC.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I know. :)

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm going to kiss you when I get home.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .?

I look forward to it. :)

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

ASDFGHJKL;'

I MEANT 'KILL'. MY FINGER SLIPPED AND I TYPED THE WRONG WORD.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Suuurree. ;)

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yep—I am going to kill you dead.

Or maybe just break your nose again.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Not the nose!

That hurt! D:

* * *

**18 April 7:56 a.m.

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

Asdfghjkl;

Leeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!

:D

:D

:D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Did you get the job?

Let me guess—McDonald's? Your screw up there wasn't as bad as the other two . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Nope! I got a job at Burger King! :D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

But didn't you . . . didn't you threaten to Road Roller the dude?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yep!

I guess he's masochistic! :D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Wooowww.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I know! I'm so excited!

I start tomorrow.

Tomorrow!

GAH, I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE MONEY.

Then I could, like, go home.

Or go shopping.

Whichever comes first, really.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin, you WILL NOT spend the money you earn to go shopping.

You have to save up for the plane ticket so you can go home, okay?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yeah, yeah.

I know.

Jeesh.

But a girl can dream, right?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

* * *

**18 April 10:32 a.m.

* * *

**

From: Mommy

To: Rin

You know, Rin-Rin, I've been thinking . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mommy

That's new.

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Rin

Oh hush, you.

I've just been thinking—how'd you buy the plane ticket to get to California? You're a minor, so it's not like they would just SELL you the ticket, and, like, yeah.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mommy

Oh is THAT what you were wondering about?

I had Aunt Meiko help me.

.

.

.

From: "Mommy"

To: Meiko

You helped my daughter run away from home?

WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU TO ME?

.

.

.

From: Meiko

To: "Mommy"

The best kind.

* * *

**19 April 7:04 a.m.

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm so booorrreedd.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Rin? Aren't you at work right now?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm so boorrreedd.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Just shut up and make some money.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Yes, sir!

* * *

**19 April 7:21 a.m

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Len

Augh. TBG is so annoying.

I wish he'd shut up already.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

"TBG" . . . ?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

The Burger King.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Uhm.

What.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

The nickname I gave my boss. :D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

That's . . . creative.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Isn't it?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Mhm.

* * *

**19 April 12:54 p.m.

* * *

**

From: Rin

To: Miku

Yes! My shift is over!

Hello, Miku-kins. How are you?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

I'm good.

Bored as hell, though. Megurine-sensei sure gets passionate about history.

It's a bit disturbing because we're talking about war, though, and she's really getting into detail.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Uh . . . huh.

Okay. Whatever.

So . . . You're single.

Do you want me to hook you up with this guy I met at work? :D

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Actually, Rin . . .

I'm not technically single.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

What.

You got a boyfriend?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To; Rin

Technically not a "boyfriend" . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Well then. You're single.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Because technically he's my fiancé.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

ASDFGHJKL;'

What! You're engaged?

AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?

Do I know the dude?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Uhm.

Yes.

You know him.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Oh.

Okay.

That narrows it down.

The only two guys we both know are . . .

Len and Mikuo.

I know for sure Len's not engaged to anyone so . . .

Miku.

You're not engaged to your brother, are you?

IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?

I mean, I wouldn't put it past you, but . . .

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Uhm.

UHM.

I'm not engaged to Mikuo.

I'm engaged to . . . err.

Kaito.

Kaito Shion.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

. . . My ex-boyfriend?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Uh . . . yeah.

He and I were engaged since we were six. Our parents arranged it.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

And you didn't TELL ME?

Oh God, you could've told me when he and I were still dating! Then I wouldn't be so . . .

Wait.

That's why he broke up with me isn't it? Because he had you?

So . . . I was just a joke to him?

Why didn't you tell me, Miku?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

What was I supposed to say?

"Hey, Rin, you're dating my fiancé?"

I didn't want to hurt you, Rin!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

But I'm hurt NOW, Miku! And so much more than I would have been, too!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

I'm sorry, Rin, I really am.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

No you're not.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rin?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Don't talk to me.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Do you know why Miku's crying? I saw your name on her phone so I figured you'd know . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

She's engaged, Len.

She has been since she was six.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Oh.

That's good . . . ?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

She's engaged to Kaito.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

And that's bad.

That's definitely bad.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

You think?

I'm pissed.

I'M FREAKING PISSED.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Uhm.

Calm down, please.

I know you're at home right now and if you break anything, Mother won't be happy . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Is that what you're more concerned about?

Fine then.

I'm going to break something in your room.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Somehow I feel as though things were so much simpler before I moved to California . . .

* * *

**A/N;; **Yeah, this chapter pretty much failed, didn't it?

I really have no words for this . . .

I'm suffering from major writer's block and could not figure out how to write this AT ALL. So, uhm.

I let the character's write themselves.

WAS THIS UPDATE FAST ENOUGH FOR YOU, Flashlight QUEEN?

Because I tried.

Really, I did.

With love,

Amary.

Postscript;; haha, get it? 'With love'? /shot.

Post-Postscript;; You know what makes me happy? Seeing both of my stories on the front page of the Vocaloid section at the same time. Yes, I'm weird. Bite me.


	7. LOL DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TITLE THIS?

**With Love**

**Written By;;**Who do you THINK?

**Dedication;;**IDEK.

**Disclaimer;;**. . . /sigh.

**Warning;;**Noncest, Randomness, Drama.

* * *

**20. April 5:42 p.m.**

* * *

From: ROADAROLLA

To: TheIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE

Subject: Us.

Dear Kaito,

For an entire hour now, I have been staring at a blank e-mail, pondering what to say. In that hour, I have gotten frustrated; I cried, I yelled at Len (and hit him a couple times, he took it well, though), I broke things in Len's room, and very nearly broke the laptop I am typing this on now. A moment of clarity however, helped me to figure everything out. In fact, you could say that I had an epiphany. It is all _very simple:_

You, Kaito Shion, are an asshole.

I honestly don't understand _why _you are, though. _Why, _Kaito, did you ask me out if you were already _engaged _to the lovely and beautiful Miku Hatsune? Was it for the sake of amusement? You knew I liked you, so did you think that it might be _funny _to break me like that?

Or did you honestly care for me? Were all those kind actions and words, all those loving gestures, genuine? Did it actually come straight from the heart? But if that's the case, then why'd you break up with me so suddenly like that?

It's all so hard to understand Kaito, and I . . . I honestly don't know what to think anymore.

Help me understand, Kaito.

You just need to tell me one thing:

Why?

Awaiting your response,

Rin.

* * *

_New chat __from__**T**__**heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE **__to __**ROADAROLLA**__!_

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Rin, I got your e-mail.

**ROADAROLLA: **Well, I would hope so.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **. . .

**ROADAROLLA: **Sooo . . .

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I thought it would be a good idea to talk.

**ROADAROLLA: **Okay.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I tried calling but you didn't answer your phone . . .

**ROADAROLLA: **The battery died, it's charging right now.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Oh.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Soo . . .

**ROADAROLLA: **Just get it over with, Kaito. Why'd you do it?

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I cared about you, Rin. I truly, honestly did.

**ROADAROLLA: **Oh really? Is that so?

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Yeah.

**ROADAROLLA: **And what about Miku?

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **She hadn't answered any of my texts in YEARS. I thought she forgot about me. I thought the thing between her and me was . . . over.

**ROADAROLLA: **Oh.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **Yeah. And then I met you, and you were really awesome.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I really, really liked you, Rin. I was SO happy when we started dating.

**ROADAROLLA: **You were?

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I was. And then Miku texted me.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **She seemed genuinely concerned for you. She told me not to break your heart.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I guess I failed at that, huh?

**ROADAROLLA: **Yeah, you did.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: **I'm reakky, really sorry, Rin. It's just . . . it was better this way.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: ** I had to end it before you got too attached, you know?

**ROADAROLLA: **Yeah, I understand.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: ** That's what Miku thought I should do, too.

**ROADAROLLA: **Oh.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: ** Please don't be mad at Miku. She really cares about you, Rin.

**ROADAROLLA: **But Kaito! She could have warned me!

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: ** How? That would have made things worse, Rin, and you know it.

**ROADAROLLA: **But still . . .

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: ** If you're going to be mad at anyone, Rin, be mad at me.

**ROADAROLLA: **. . . No. I forgive you, Kaito, I understand.

**ROADAROLLA: **I have to go. I'm going to talk to Miku.

**T****heIceCreamManIsINTHEHOUSE: ** Okay, good. Bye.

* * *

**20 April 7:08 p.m.**

* * *

From: Rin

To: Miku

I'm really, really sorry for getting mad at you, Miku. I was being really stupid and I overreacted. I talked to Kaito, too, and I think I understand this mess a bit better now.

It was dumb of me to ignore you because of this, the whole thing was just idiotic and I was acting really immature.

I'm sorry, Miku.

Forgive me?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rin! I'm so glad you texted me! I've been so upset about the whole thing!

I totally forgive you! :)

And you're talking to Kaito now? That's good!

I'm really, really happy! :D

I glad we can just put this whole mess behind us.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Yeah.

It feels good not being mad at anyone now.

I . . . am calm.

I . . . am at peace.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Mother says that Mommy said that you're in trouble because you haven't done your homework yet—I thought you told me you didn't HAVE any homework?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

And suddenly, said calm and peace is lost.

.

.

.

* * *

**21 April 7:21 a.m.**

* * *

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

Ew. Work. It's so boring.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Ew. School. It's so boring.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

LOL. Sucks for you. I don't go to school. HAHAHAHA.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

You made it sound like you're a high school dropout.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

But I'm nnnooootttt.

Hey, why isn't Len replying to any of this?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Because he's a nerd and he actually pays attention in class.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

I am NOT a nerd!

I just don't want to fail.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

Hmm . . .

O-Oh!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

What?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, RIN.

Oh my God.

We HAVE to get . . . oh my god. Len . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

I KNOW.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

I DON'T.

What is going on?

You two are CONFUSING.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

It's very simple, Len.

You in glasses.

We have to get you glasses now.

Duh.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

Nerd = glasses. Duh.

But yeah.

WE HAVE TO DO IT.

WE HAVE TO BUY GLASSES FOR LEN.

Len, we're going after school today. I'll make an appointment for your eyes to be checked by the magical eye doctor of wonderfulness.

Miku, give me some money. We'll divide the price in half because it was YOUR idea, too!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

YOU TWO ARE INSANE.

My eyes are fine.

Do you know how expensive that'll be, Rin?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

YES WE ARE.

And not anymore they're not. ;)

I'll pay for the whole thing, Rin; I have money.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

WE ARE. WE TOTALLY ARE.

. . . What'd you do to him, Miku?

You sure, Miku, it's really expensive . . .

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

Oh my god, you two . . .

. . . She used a flashlight . . . and shone it in my EYES. OW. (Why'd you even have a flashlight? We're in school).

But my eyes are still fine.

BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO DO IT AGAIN, MIKU.

Say no, Miku, say no. You don't have money; I don't need glasses.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Mhm.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (That's for me to know.)

Aw, fine, I won't do it again.

Oh, but I DO have money. I have MORE than enough money. Mhm. Mhm.

My parents have . . . VERY good jobs. :)

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mother

Mother, can we get your son glasses?

I realize you are having some financial problems right now, but we have the money part all figured out. We just need a parent/guardian signature and then we'll be all good.

I made an appointment after school today, so we'll be going then, if that's all right with you? :)

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Rin

It's fine, I guess.

I didn't realize Len needed glasses.

I can pay for it, Rin—what kind of mother would I be if I didn't?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mother

Yay!

Don't worry about it, really, Mother. We have it all figured out. Seriously. You save your money for other things, 'kay? :)

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Rin

Thank you, Rin. I owe you one.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mother

That's what I'm here for—to take care of your son.

You don't owe me anything. :)

Now, I have to get back to work. TBK does NOT look happy with me right now.

.

.

.

From: Mother

To: Rin

Don't get fired, Rin.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mother

Yes ma'am!

.

.

.

* * *

**21 April 5:42 p.m.**

* * *

From: ROADAROLLA

To: L33KS_R_LOV3

Subject: Len + Glasses = Amazing.

Miku-Miku,

Len's glasses have been picked out.

It looks WAY better than I thought it would, no joke. You would approve. I'm going to go pick it up after my shift tomorrow; they're keeping it overnight to put lenses in or whatever.

This means you'll have to wait until Friday to see it. Mhm.

I have a picture of Len wearing it! It's on my phone as a wallpaper now! Haha.

Loving it,

Rin.

PS: Do you think saying "loving it" makes it sound like I'm conspiring against BK and joining forces with McDonald's?

.

.

.

From: L33KS_R_LOV3

To: ROADAROLLA

Subject: That's the only math I'll ever need. ;)

Gahh! I want to see it! I want to see it NOW!

But I guess I could wait until Friday, it'll be hard, but I can do it.

Really? You're wallpaper? LOL. You're so cute, Rin. I'm surprised you two haven't started dating yet. I mean, you two already kissed, and like, I KNOW you like him—don't deny it, Rin-Rin.

So, like, why the wait?

Confused,

Miku.

PS: LOL. IT DOES. IT REALLY DOES.

.

.

.

From: ROADAROLLA

To: L33KS_R_LOV3

Subject: I know, right?

Haha, sucks for you.

You have NO CHOICE but to wait. Lol.

Yes, really, my wallpaper.

M-Miku! Don't just say that out of the blue like that! O / O

It's just . . . something Len said to me before.

He accused me of using him, y'know?

So, like . . .

I don't want Len to be the one I use to get over Kaito.

I think it'll be better to wait.

You know . . . take it slowly.

I mean, I . . . I can wait.

Ever-so-patient,

Rin.

PS: I KNEW IT. DAMN.

.

.

.

From: L33KS_R_LOV3

To: ROADAROLLA

Subject: No Subject

L-Lol.

LOL.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

So, like, what you're saying is . . . haha, Len . . . he brought this on himself? All this waiting?

So, like, he ruined it for himself?

LOLOLOL.

This is GREAT.

Laughing,

Miku.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

HAHAHAHA, LOSER.

You ruined it all for yourself.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

What?

Ruined what?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Fu, fu, fu, fu, fu~!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

What the f is THAT?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

You need to watch more anime; it's OBVIOUSLY a creep-ish evil laugh.

Gosh.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Whatever.

Weirdo.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

. . .

I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

WHAT IS IT?

.

.

.

* * *

**21 April 6:07 p.m.**

* * *

From: Len

To: Miku

. . . Miku?

.

.

.

* * *

**21 April 6:12 p.m.**

* * *

From: Len

To: Miku

YOU'RE DOING THIS INENTIONALLY AREN'T YOU?

.

.

.

* * *

**21 April 7:05 p.m.**

* * *

From: Len

To: Miku

. . .

I want to slap you.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

Fu, fu, fu, fu, fu~!

.

.

.

* * *

**22 April 1:06 p.m.**

* * *

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

I GOT THE GLASSES.

I GOT THE GLASSES.

(Thanks for the money, Miku).

I GOT THE GLASSES.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

SOMEONE'S excited.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len; Rin

Of COURSE she's excited.

I can't wait to see it! :D

(You're welcome, Rin).

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

:D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

That, Rin, was a waste of a perfectly good text.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

That's mean to say! :O

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

:(

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

Another wasted text, Rin?

Really?

SERIOUSLY?

That's just a face.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len; Rin

Len, be nice.

Faces can be very expressive.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

Oh really?

How?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

:(

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

:(

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

:(

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

:(

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

OKAY! I GOT THE POINT!

You two are both . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

We're both what?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Yeah, Len, what are we?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

. . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

LEEEEEEEENNNNN.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Len? What are we?

Come on, tell us.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

. . . You are both . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku; Len

"You are both . . ." what?

What are we?

Say it.

Out loud.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku; Rin

. . .

Vampires.

HAHAHAHA. TWILIGHT REFERENCE. NOW I'M JUST LIKE YOU TWO.

"OMG, EDWARD IS SOOOOO HOTTT!"

LOLOLOLOLOL.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Miku. Beat up Len for me.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Already workin' on it.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Miku

Stop hitting me!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len

No!

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Ms. Megurine

How do you not notice Miku beating me up?

.

.

.

From: Ms. Megurine

To: Len

Why are you texting during class?

Why are you texting YOUR TEACHER during class?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Ms. Megurine

Why are YOU texting during class?

Why are you texting YOUR STUDENT during class?

.

.

.

From: Ms. Megurine

To: Len

. . .

We're going to have a chat after class.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Ms. Megurine

WAIT.

That was Miku! She took my phone!

.

.

.

From: Ms. Megurine

To: Len

Sure, of COURSE, it was.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Len's going to be late to your class, so please excuse him.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

Alright then, my love, but may I ask why?

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Don't call me that!

I need to talk to him is all.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

. . .

Very well then, dear, just be certain to give him a pass.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

DON'T CALL ME THAT.

* * *

**23 April 7:05 a.m.**

* * *

From: Miku

To: Rin

Oh my God.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Haha.

I assume you saw Len and his glasses of awesomeness?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

If he wasn't yours (even though he officially ISN'T). . .

And if I wasn't engaged . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

LOL!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

LOL!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

LOL!

No.

I would kill you.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

. . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

LOL!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

LOL!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

No.

Seriously.

I would KILL you.

* * *

**A/N;; **LOLOLOLOL.

Yeah, idek.

This was all rather random.

I'm tired.

If any of you want to talk to me, I'm on tumblr! :)

There's a link to mine on my profile, check it out!

Okay.

Okay Okay.

I'm out.

Bye!

~Amary-chan.


	8. WHAT IS A TITLE?

**With Love**

**Written By;; **Amary

**Dedication;; **To everyone of my reviewers; the thing that inspired me to update was all of your reviews.

**Disclaimer;; **I own none of the characters mentioned.

**Warning;; **Cursing, Drama, Sexual themes.

* * *

24 April 4:23 p.m.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: ROADAROLLA

Subject: School

Hello my baby!

Rinny, dear, you've been neglecting your schoolwork! :O

Your teacher e-mailed me earlier today; I was surprised to find out that you didn't do _any _of your homework!

Shame, shame!

So I pulled you out of school, dear. ;)

Before you get too excited, I have to ruin it for you.

I didn't really "pull you out" per se . . . You see . . .

You're transferring. To Len-Len's school. So now you'll be able to go with him to school _every day! _Isn't that so nice? Then you won't have to sit home alone all day—of course, this means you'll have to talk to your manager about changing shifts for your job. And even if that doesn't work out, I decided to be a little nicer and I'll be paying for you to come home to me! But as punishment for running away, you'll have to stay there until the start of summer, m'kay? Then you'll miss me so much and when you come back you'll never want to leave home again and I won't have to worry about you ever leaving me again! You would have learned your lesson! :D

Mother will be getting your schedule for you . . . expect to see it when she comes home from work tonight.

Also, you'll start school on Monday. Haha.

Have fun, dear! Mommy misses you~

* * *

From: ROADAROLLA

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: School

. . . That e-mail makes me embarrassed to be related to you.

And augh, school? Really, mommy, _really?_

sdafkkjasdfhkjsadfjkhadsfh Fine.

BUT OMG, I SWEAR TO GAWD THAT MY RETURN HOME WILL NOT BE LIKE THAT. I MEAN, YOU THINK THIS IS PUNISHMENT? I'D RATHER BE WITH LEN THAN BE AT HOME WITH BORING OLD YOU.

Gosh.

Not missing you,

Your daughter.

P.S—Augh, didn't I tell you to change your e-mail address? That's terrible, I mean seriously. Ew.

* * *

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: ROADAROLLA

Subject: Re: Re: School

. . .  
Someone's in a foul mood today.

:(

Mommy is sad.

* * *

From: ROADAROLLA

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: Re: School

Go die.

* * *

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: OUR DAUGHTER.

She's being so mean to me—what did I do to upset her?

D:

* * *

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: CORRECTION: YOUR daughter.

Ah, is she? Don't worry about it. She's just bitter because Len got glasses.

* * *

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: OUR daughter!

. . . Why would that upset her?

* * *

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: YOUR daughter.

Because my son is suddenly popular with the opposite gender.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys _Mother

Subject: OUR DAUGHTER, FOREVER AND EVER!one!1!

Oh.

* * *

**24 April 4:32 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Rin

Len loves you more than anything and he always will.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mommy

What drug are you on?

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Rin

Rin! I'm trying to have a serious conversation!

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mommy

To make that sentence more accurate, I would recommend replacing the word "trying" with "failing."

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Rin

When did you become such a bitch?

.

.

.

* * *

**24 April 4:48 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Rin

Rin . . . ?

.

.

.

* * *

**24 April 5:59 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Mommy

To: Rin

Fine, don't reply; I don't care.

.

.

.

* * *

**24 April 6:32 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: My daughter, Rin.

"Mother,"

As of late, Rin has been drifting away from me; the distance between her and I is growing and I don't think I can even reach her anymore. I am to blame for this, I know, but what I _don't _know is how I can _fix _this. You're closer to her, both emotionally and physically, than I am. Please, can you . . . talk to her? Can you ask her why she has no desire to communicate with me?

.

.

.

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject : . . . OUR daughter.

"Mommy,"

I don't need to talk to her to know what the problem is; it's the way you treat her. Rin is growing up and you're going to have to accept that. She isn't a child anymore; you need to stop treating her like one.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: . . . Thank you.

I understand that, but . . .

When I look at her . . .

I can't help but to remember how she used to run up to me, grinning and calling out to me "mommy, mommy!" and leaping into my arms like she used to.

And now . . . she hardly ever even _talks _to me.

I want to change—I _do_—but how can I if she won't even let me talk to her?

.

.

.

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: No Subject

That won't happen anymore. You can hold onto those memories, but you need to move on and accept the fact that those days are lost.

As for getting her to talk to you . . . I have an idea, albeit it is a bit, (or rather, _very_) silly. You need to have one of her friends talk to her about it, but it can't be obvious that you're the one behind it all—which means you can't use Len. I _would _recommend Miku, but you don't know her well enough to trust her, and their friendship is still at its beginning anyway. Perhaps you could, (note: _"could." _This is purely hypothetical, of course) have one of her friends from Nebraska do it.

For example . . .

How close are you to Gumi's parents? Do you think you can convince them to let her come over here?

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: Re: No Subject

That . . . That might just work.

But Gumi's parents are against the idea which means Gumiya's out, too (I was totally going to ask him next. They're friends . . . right? :|).

Miki said she didn't feel like it.

Uhm, Yuki is too young.

Lin, (her cousin, y'know?) said that she couldn't because she couldn't take any time off work.

Ren's too busy.

Uhm . . . Kaito said he would _love _to . . . but can't.

Uhm . . . I don't have anyone.

.

.

.

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mother

Subject: Re: Re: No Subject.

What about (what's her name? Uhm . . .) Mizki . . . ?

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: Re: Re: Re: No Subject

. . . _Oh._

She'll definitely agree to do it and her parents probably will, too. She doesn't have a job, and she's not a part of any clubs or after school activities, so that'll work. She's not _close _to Rin that much, but they're good friends, I think.

The only reason I could think of for her _not _to be able to do it is Gumiya . . .

.

.

.

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subect: Re: Re: Re: Re: No Subject.

Gumiya could go fuck himself.

Go ask Mizki to do it.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: Lennys_Mother

Subject: I am tired of seeing the "Re:'s" . . .

Did you seriously just say that?

.

.

.

From: Lennys_Mother

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: I am tired of seeing the "Re:'s" . . .

. . .

Just ask her.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: Rin.

Mizki,

Hello. This is Rin's mom—we met once or twice, I believe.

I got your email address from your teacher, (and I must admit that I quite like it; it is simple and easy to remember) because I have a favor to ask of you . . .

You see, Rin has been distancing herself from me and I was wondering if you could go to California to talk to her because she'll probably be more comfortable talking to a friend about it and I trust you, and you should _go _there instead of calling, or texting, or emailing, or whatever it is kids do these days because it'll have more . . . impact if it's face to face. I will pay for it, of course, and because we have to do it discreetly, we could pretend that you have a sick family member there or something.

. . . I asked many of Rin's friends and none of them were able to do it.

You are my last hope.

Please.

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: Rin.

Cool Story Bro.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: Re: Re: Rin.

Uhm . . .

What?

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Rin.

What I meant is:

Tl;dr.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: No Subject

I don't recall you being so rude before.

I guess people really _do _change.

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Oh dear . . .

Mrs. Kagamine,

My apologies for the previous emails; that was Gumiya. As you can see . . . he does not wish for me to go and is most displeased about it.

However, I have spoken to my parents about the matter and they have granted me permission to go to California to talk to Rin. In fact, I actually _do _have a relative in California, (though she is _not_ ill) and she has agreed to let me stay with her.

The only problem is Gumiya, I'm afraid. He is unwilling to let me go, as California is rumored as being . . . not the _safest _place to be. I will work on convincing him to allow me to go, though if he is still against the idea completely, I will not do it. I'm sorry.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: Re: Oh dear . . .

Oh, I _thought _that that didn't sound at all like you.

. . .

And as Len's mother has said, Gumiya could go fuck himself.

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: Re: Oh dear . . .

. . . Well that would, at least, give him something to do.

Alright then, I'll do it.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Oh dear . . .

Thanks a bunch, I owe you one.

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Oh dear . . .

It is my pleasure; you owe nothing.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: No Subject

Again—thank you.

.

.

.

* * *

**24 April 7:32 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

Rin, one of my relatives is ill and so I will be going to California to visit her. Perhaps, sometime while I am there, we can "hang out"—my relative lives very close to Len, you see.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

OMG THAT'S GREAT.

I mean, it's totally not cool that your relative is sick and all . . . but I would love, love, love, LOVE to hang out! :D

I'll introduce you to Miku, oh and you HAVE to see Len's glasses, and we'll go to the mall, and we'll have TONS of fun!

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

That sounds lovely, thank you.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

:D

.

.

.

* * *

**25 April 12:05 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

I was fired.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin; Miku

What? Why?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

TBK does not appreciate it when you lose your temper with the customers . . . repeatedly.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Len; Rin

LOL, seriously? Silly Rinny.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin; Miku

. . . Seriously?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

Haha, shit happens, oh well. The good news is—Mizki is coming! :D

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin; Miku

She is? Why?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Who's Mizki?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

Miku, Mizki is one of our friends from Nebraska. Her relative is sick so she's coming to visit her.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin; Len

Cool. Can I meet her?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin; Miku

Which relative?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

Yeah, you can meet her. Uh . . . I don't know which relative. Uhm . . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Which one of your relatives is sick? If you don't mind me asking, I mean.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: RIn

I don't mind in the least; it's my aunt.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Oh.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

It's her aunt.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin; Miku

Oh. Her aunt's a nice lady. I've met her before—actually, I just saw her yesterday. She seemed fine to me, though.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len; Miku

. . . Oh.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Len says that he saw your aunt yesterday and that she looks fine. :|

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

Yes—actually, she recovered! It is certainly a miracle, is it not? She JUST called us now to tell us. However, my non-refundable plane ticket has already been purchased, so I will still be going, so as to not have wasted the money.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Oh. Cool. I can't wait to see you. We'll have so much fun!

When are you coming? How long are you staying?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

I am leaving later tonight; I will see you tomorrow and will be staying for a week.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Only a week?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

Yes. I have school to be concerned about; I cannot afford to take a long break.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

. . . Right.

.

.

.

* * *

**26 April 3:32 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Mizkits, where are you?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

At my aunt's house.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Oh. Cool. Where's that?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

California.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Mizkits . . .

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

. . .Yes?

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

You didn't tell me you were going.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Oh, I didn't? It must have slipped my mind. Oops. My apologies.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Bullshit.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Excuse me?

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

You knew I didn't want you to go, so you just didn't tell me so I couldn't stop you.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Don't be silly; I did no such thing. As I have said, I simply forgot.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Mizki, it's bad enough that you left without telling me, even knowing that I didn't like it, don't lie to me, too.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

. . . I'm sorry, Gumiya, but I simply had to do this for Mrs. Kagamine. She already lost her husband; I don't want her to lose her daughter, too. I couldn't let you stop me from doing this. You need to let me make decisions sometimes, Gumiya.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Yeah, sure, but what about ME losing YOU? I don't like it when you're so far from me, Mizki. If something happened, then how would I get there? I wouldn't be able to be there for you. You can make decisions, sure, but not if they take you away from me.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

. . . I'm sorry. It is only a week, though. I'll be fine, I assure you, and I will be home soon.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

A WEEK?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Yes.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

No.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Excuse me?

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

No. Seriously, how long does it take to have a tiny little conversation, anyway? Just talk to the bitch and come back—right now.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

I will do no such thing. I said that I will stay for a week, and that is _precisely _what I am going to do.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

I'm serious. You need to come back. Right now.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

I am equally serious. I will not come back. You are acting like a spoiled child, Gumiya.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

Mizki.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Gumiya.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Mizki

You better come back now or else.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumiya

Go fuck yourself.

.

.

.

* * *

**26 April 4:08 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Gumiya

Bro, calm yo tits. Why are you bitchin' so much?

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Gumi

Shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business, bitch.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Gumiya

Your words wound me greatly.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Gumi

Look at all the fucks I give.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Gumiya

. . . Why are you so pissed off?

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Gumi

. . . Mizki.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Mizki

What'd you do to piss my bro off so much?

I mean, not that I really care, or anything. I just want to know what made him so mad that he's destroying his room.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumi

I went to California without his permission, (as if I need it) and we had a small argument that ended when I told him to go fuck himself.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Mizki

Tl;dr. Shorten it up, please?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Gumi

I went to California and I also told him to go fuck himself.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Mizki

Oh. Good job.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Mizki

Yes, well—do tell him to stop destroying his room, please. He may be angry right now, but he will regret it later. And quite honestly, taking his anger out on inanimate objects will get him nothing, anyway.

.

.

.

From: Gumi

To: Mizki

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

.

.

.

* * *

**26 April 7:32 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

You're going to the mall now with Len, Miku, and I.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

No, thank you.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

You make it sound as though you have a choice.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

Rin, really. While I do appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your invitation. I'm sorry.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Too bad. We're already here to pick you up. We're in the drive way. Commeee onnnn. Miku's brother, Mikuo, even decided to tag along. They want to meet you! We'll have so much fuuunnn.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

Alright, fine. I will be there in a moment.

.

.

.

* * *

**26 April 7:45 p.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Rin

Is she single?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mikuo

No.

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Rin

Damn.

.

.

.

* * *

**27 April 12:03 a.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm worried about Mizki.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

I'm worried about getting sleep. I have school tomorrow, you know.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Seriously. Didn't you notice that she was acting a little . . . odd? What do you think happened?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Don't know, don't care. Ask Gumiya.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Fine.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Gumiya

Hey, what's wrong with Mizki? Something seems to have upset her.

.

.

.

From: Gumiya

To: Rin

How the fuck should I fucking know? She's fucking all the fucking way over there. I don't even fucking give a fuck. I'm fucking sleeping. Fucking leave me the fuck alone.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Judging by the number of times Gumiya used the word "fuck" when I asked him, he is either a.) the reason she is upset or b.) mad at being woken up.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Or c.) both.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

No, I think it's a.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Whatever. I'm going back to sleep now.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Don't you care at all?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Honestly? Right now? No. I'm tired, and I don't want to think about any love life at the moment other than my own.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

What love life?

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

Exactly.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Oh. Get a girlfriend then, gosh.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

There's only one girl I love and for some reason, she won't agree to date me.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

Err . . . Long-distance relationships are a pain, you know.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Rin

. . .

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Len

I'm coming to your room; we need to talk.

.

.

.

* * *

**27 April 10:21 a.m.**

From: Rin

To: Miku; Mikuo; Mizki; Mommy; Mother; Gumi; Gumiya; Kaito

Len and I are officially dating now!

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Len; Rin

May I congratulate the both of you on your new relationship? I'm sure you two will be very happy together; you make a lovely couple.

.

.

.

From: Len

To: Mizki

Thanks, Mizki.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Len

You are very welcome.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Aww, Rin and Len are dating now! How cute!

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

Uh . . .yeah, uhm . .. Speaking of relationships . . .

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Did you finally find someone?

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

Uh . . . yeah.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Great! Is she pretty? :D

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

Uhm . . . "she's" a "he" . . .

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

. . . OH.

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

. . . Yeah.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

. . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you got a GIRLfriend. Tell me about him, Mikuo; I bet he's a great dude. :)

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

Oh, right. Yeah. . . . Thanks.

You know him, Miku. It's Luki. You know, my best friend? Ms. Megurine's younger brother?

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

WOAH. IT'S LUKI? YOU TWO HAVEN'T BEEN SCREWING BEHIND MY BACK ALL THIS TIME, RIGHT?

.

.

.

From: Mikuo

To: Miku

What? No, of course not! Don't be silly!

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Mikuo

Alright, good.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Ms. Megurine

My brother is dating your brother.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Miku

Of this I am aware.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Ms. Megurine

I'll make sure Mikuo doesn't break Luki's heart if you promise to pass me.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Miku

I will do no such thing.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Ms. Megurine

Why not?

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Miku

Because Mikuo and Luki's relationship has nothing to do with your grades.

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Ms. Megurine

Damn.

.

.

.

* * *

**28 April 6:02 a.m.**

* * *

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

I will take you out for dinner tonight.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

No. Also—why are you texting me so early in the morning to tell me?

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

You have no choice.

I have decided it best to tell you early before you make any plans.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Why don't I have a choice?

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

I have already made reservations.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

Then I hope you enjoy eating alone.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

Miss Luka, I would be truly honored if you would join me for dinner tonight, and so I ask of you—please accept my invitation.

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

No.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

I heard that the restaurant serves lovely tuna . . . it has once been described as being "to die for."

.

.

.

From: Luka

To: Gakupo

. . . Alright, fine. I'll go. But only for the tuna.

.

.

.

From: Gakupo

To: Luka

Thank you.

.

.

.

**28 April 10:09 a.m.**

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

I hear that you are ill.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Augh, yeah. The flu. How'd you find out? Did Len tell you?

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

I was out on a walk when your mother, on her way to work, drove past me. She stopped for a moment to tell me.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Oh.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

May I come over? I have made some soup and I wish to talk to you.

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Mizki

Alright, cool, yeah. Of course. I'm bored out of my mind anyways.

.

.

.

From: Mizki

To: Rin

Thank you. I will be there soon.

.

.

.

* * *

**28 April 8:54 p.m.**.

* * *

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: RIN, YOU, GAHHSDAJKFHASKDFHADKFJH

RIN JUST CALLED ME.

WE JUST TALKED.

WE ACTUALLY HAD A _REAL _CONVERSATION.

THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU.

CAN I JUST ADOPT YOU? YOU ARE FABULOUS.

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: RIN, YOU, GAHHSDAJKFHASKDFHADKFJH

You are very welcome; I was glad to do it.

I'm happy to hear that the two of you talked, and I am thankful that I was of some use.

.

.

.

From: Rinnys_Mommy

To: VY1

Subject: Re: Re: RIN, YOU, GAHHSDAJKFHASKDFHADKFJH

I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THE ADOPTION BIT, BY THE WAY.

.

.

.

From: VY1

To: Rinnys_Mommy

Subject: Re: Re: Re: RIN, YOU, GAHHSDAJKFHASKDFHADKFJH

. . . I am quite happy with my current parents, thank you.

* * *

**A/N;;**

I am alive.

Or so it seems.

I have updated none of my stories lately because I was on an . . . "unofficial vacation."

Yeah.

Let's go with that.

**About this chapter:**

It focused very rarely on Rin/Len and for that, I am sorry.

The Mizki/Gumiya was necessary for drama that I plan for later, and also to help start Rin and Len's relationship as you see above.

"Mizkits" is a nickname Gumiya has for Mizki. Yes. The reason that, at one point, he stopped calling her by that name is because he was quite upset.

The Mikuo/Luki was added to relieve some tension, and to show Miku and Mikuo's sibling relationship.

Luka/Gakupo is one of the main couples in this story, and it will be focused on a bit more in the next chapter.

I plan for some Miku/Kaito, as well. And also, you the character Luki will be introduced.

There is another character that I plan to add—though I can't tell you who she is as that would ruin the surprise—and she may/may not be in the next chapter.

Also.

Before I release chapter nine, I'm thinking of having a bonus chapter—"thinking of" = "probably will."

Expect this story to be updated again later this week with a bonus chapter.

Now, this chapter is fifty pages long and I am, quite honestly, exhausted.

Any errors that you may find are because I am unmotivated to edit. I will go back and edit later.

Until next time,

Amary.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
